


The Jumper

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Mika: The Voice [11]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, embarrassed blush Mika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: I feel like the title makes it seem way more mysterious then it actually is. First time writing from the point of view of Florent Pagny and I don't really know to much about him so I just made him a regular guy. The talents are actual talents from season 4 of the voice.liberties have been taken with how the voice actually works because i have never been on it so I made shit up.





	

Florent Pagny was having a good day. The talent that he was training, the Canadian girl Carole-Anne, was singing the song magnificently. Maybe Carole Anne Would be the first female winner of the Voice. 

He chuckled lightly as he remembered Mika’s confused and slightly disgusted face when Carole Anne had explained why she had chosen to sing Chandelier. He had never thought about how the phrase ‘putting your guts on the table’ sounded to people from other countries.

Florent was feeling thirsty so he made his way to the little kitchen in the coaches area to make itself a delicious cup of coffee. To his great delight, they had been provided with a brand new coffee machine which had options for everything you could think of from Cappuccinos and latte’s to plain black coffee. It also had options for many different types of teas and for different flavour hot chocolates. 

Florent decided that he was going to treat himself and make himself a Cappuccino. It want often that he had the chance to indulge himself in his secret passion for fancy beverages, mostly because he knew that Garou (And possibly Zazie) would split a side laughing if he discovered Florent’s love for the drink.

He sighed in contentment as he swallowed the first mouthful of the refreshment, shutting his eyes and leaning against the counter.   
It was only when he opened them again that he saw it. Laying messily over the back of a chair was a jumper. 

It was made of an expensive white cotton that felt soft and warm in Florent’s hand. He tried to cast his mind back to earlier to see if he could recall who had been wearing it but pulled up a blank. It could only belong to one of the other coaches, Mika, Jennifer of Zazie but he hadn't seen them yet that day, having just hurried off excitedly to meet Carole-Anne. 

He shrugged his shoulders and decided that all he could do was fold it nicely for the owner to find later. It was while doing this that Florent saw that someone had written on the label in black Sharpie.

The label read: ‘ANDY DERMANIS' and also had something written underneath in strange letters and symbols which Florent vaguely recognised as the Greek alphabet. 

All the coaches were allowed to bring family members to the building. Florent had done so on many occasions but remembered Mika saying that Andy was working on a project in Athens.

He smirked when he realised that Mika had on at least one occasion worn his boyfriends clothes to work. He would quite happily tease Mika about this little fact and maybe enlist the help of the girls. 

He decided to find the girls firsthand he found them easily sitting outside the back of the studio. It was a scorchingly hot day so the girls preferred to spend their free time outside soaking in the extra vitamin D. 

“Evening Girls” Florent said taking a seat next to them. They waved a little, and turned towards him.

“What brings you here? How’s Carole Anne?” Jen asked.  
“Carole Anne’s training is going exceptionally but this is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Have you seen Mika?” He asked. The girls exchanged glances.

“Yeah, He’s in his studio training Yann Sine. Why?” Zazie asked him curiously.  
“I found his boyfriends jumper. Andy is in Greece, so clearly Mika was the one who wore it to work today and I wish to return it.” Florent explained.

“Awwww!” Both girls squealed. Florent rolled his eyes.   
“I will go and return it to him.” Florent told them beginning to leave.   
“Can you tell Mika that I think its adorable that he wore Andy’s jumper to work!?” Jen shouted at Florent’s retreating back. 

The short French man approached the studio that belonged to his taller friend. He could hear the sound of piano and singing coming through the door. 

He waited for a few minutes until the cameras stopped rolling and Mika and Yann Sine had begun to pack their things away into their bags, ready for the competitor to leave, and for Mika to go on break before the next one arrived. 

Florent marched into the room brandishing the jumper triumphantly. A few camera men gave him some rather odd looks but thought nothing of it. They had been told that Florent had been at the cappuccino earlier so his bizarre behaviour was to be expected.

“Mika, the truth has finally been revealed. Florent announced dramatically. Both Mika and Yann Sine paused in the process of putting sheet music in their respective bags. 

“What do you mean? I only had one big secret and it was ‘revealed’ in 2012.” Mika asked in confusing.

“It is not that. I just found out, much to my amusement, that you wore your boyfriends jumper to work.” Florent exclaimed.

“It’s a comfortable jumper” Mika defended, blushing. “And Andy doesn't mind if I occasionally borrow his clothes.” 

“Don’t worry, Mika. Jen thinks its adorable.” Florent reassured him.

“You told Jen as well!” Mika complained. Yann Sine sniggered from behind them as the two men argued. 

This was a pretty typical day at The Voice.


End file.
